pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 August 2016
04:56 It is 04:56 AT the end of the slides 04:56 the faces 04:56 of the children 04:56 are shown 04:56 @Scribble 05:00 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 05:03 05:19 FFF x Harry Podder 05:28 i'm not a pedophile @CC 05:52 dj 05:52 cc 05:52 Scribble 05:52 http://prntscr.com/c2l65d 05:52 Spongebob after he found out what Tumblr is 05:53 ..... 10:12 iinkscape 10:12 is bae 10:13 it is what makes them different from traditional raster editing software like Photoshop, gimp and paint.net 10:13 also hai 10:13 Yeee. 10:13 boi vector images can be resized without losing quality too woo 10:13 knowledge 10:14 didn't i just say that 10:16 bismuth 10:16 y u do dis 10:19 Ello! 10:19 Ayy! 10:19 Kumusta ka na? 10:19 hi 10:19 Does anybody knows where could I talk to a bisayan user? 10:19 Maayos naman @GGG 11:43 It's legit and awesome. 11:44 I wonder 11:44 if making it 11:44 a Smarty 11:44 would be 11:44 controversial 11:44 @CR and Glacier 11:44 because 11:44 nuts are normally guardians 11:45 shrooms are normally kablooms 11:45 peas are normally smarties 11:46 flowers are normally solars 11:46 But then 11:46 you have some plants 11:46 who like 11:46 beans are normally mega grows 11:46 being different 11:46 but 11:46 like 11:46 you can do what ever you want 11:46 Mixed Nuts 11:46 comign otu of the closet 11:46 and being 11:46 a solar 11:46 Kappa 11:46 its a fanon wiki yk 11:46 he is the 11:46 solar 11:46 he wanted to be 11:46 Becauuse 11:47 hai 11:47 Comfort Room, what is the meaning of "PI" (Clue: Filipino Word) 11:47 hoi! 11:48 uhh 11:48 3.14159265 11:48 idk 11:48 Pizza Italia kappa 11:48 @DJ 11:49 You're so close @GB 11:49 Grei 11:49 Mixed Nuts 11:49 is finally 11:49 comign out of the closet 11:49 and being 11:49 the solar plant 11:49 he wanted to be 11:49 Kappa 11:49 okay 11:49 good for you 11:49 wut 11:49 @CR, okay, if you don't know it, how about this instead? what is the meaning of "wtf"? 11:49 Don't make this 50 shades of grei Kappa 11:49 uh its a cus 11:49 so nu 11:50 i'd more expect you to make it 50 shades of fff 11:50 @FFF 11:50 waterfall kappa 11:50 oh god, are you still scarred from what happened in PvZRP? 11:50 @CR, that's the same thing with the "PI" :P 11:50 Why is there 11:50 is that some sort of inside joke 11:50 a specific formuli 11:50 for 11:50 Pi 11:50 i wouldn't say scarred 11:50 @FFF 11:50 :p 11:51 i rekt chat 11:51 ok 11:52 PI is a short for a filipino swear, which is "REDACTED Ina" 11:52 uhh 11:53 50 Shades of Grei 11:53 Which means "REDACTED Mother" 11:53 hmmm 11:53 ive never heard of that acronym 11:53 (please note i say grei like the word gray, so i'm sorry if i say it different, thus not getting the joke, kk) 11:53 i just straight out say it 11:53 50 11:53 shades 11:53 of 11:53 grei 11:53 hm 11:54 what if it's pronounced as "gruy"? 11:54 50 States 11:54 there only is 3 shades of grei 11:54 Lilgrei, MasterNinja321 and Gargantuar Blitzer 11:54 kappa 11:54 4 shades* 11:54 5 shades* 11:54 magnet plant doesn't count 11:54 MN321 and Magnet Plant 11:54 >:C 11:54 MN321 = MasterNinja321 u potato 11:54 User:MN321 11:54 that was only used because i forgot me pass 11:54 :P 11:55 Say 11:55 GB, why'd you got 8K edits on your first account? 11:55 oh wait, chatlogs 11:55 same 11:56 afaik, chatlogs count as mainspace 11:56 so 11:56 yeah 11:56 i got about 11:56 7k mainspace edits lol 11:56 lol 11:56 lel. 11:56 leelelelele 11:56 k 11:56 8k mainspace @GB 11:56 i bet 11:56 half of those 11:56 http://prntscr.com/c2nn1q 11:56 Oh wait 11:56 arent even 11:56 nvm 11:57 mainspace 11:57 like the real mainspace 11:57 ^ 11:57 http://prntscr.com/c2nn1q Does this look legit? 11:57 real mainspace 11:57 hmm 11:57 @everyone 11:57 real mainspace edits i only have 100 i think lol 11:57 okay, a bit more 11:57 2 pixelated 11:57 but yeah 11:57 That time when all your work gets deleted = AAA 11:58 I already got 1,563 mainspace edits 11:58 i always save my work in a notepad or smth 11:58 i got 11:58 like 11:58 500 11:58 lol 11:58 And 4,335 PvZCC Wiki edits 11:58 so if you hack my computer i have tons of notepads 11:58 712 File Edits 11:59 1,013 Blog Edits 11:59 i don't even know why dps promoted me to admin, i wasn'rt even qualified 11:59 and other stuff 11:59 *wasn't 11:59 like, he was like 11:59 "am leaving" 11:59 I got 12,136 Edits 11:59 you seem trustworthy 11:59 WTF 11:59 "our fate rests upon you two" 11:59 and at the next moment, me and Feshe were suddenly admins 11:59 + that time the reqs are low i think 11:59 no 12:00 the reqs were always at least 500 mainspace i think 12:00 or yah maybe you guys seem trustworthy 12:00 oh 12:00 ;) 12:00 I found the wiki around 2012 12:00 I think feshe did qualify for admin but i didn't 12:00 12:00 i'll be running for PvZCC Admin 12:00 don't you dare 12:00 @FFF 12:01 i will 12:01 12:01 This is my old rouge zombie self 12:01 Oh god 12:02 I'm not really good at speaking English back then 12:02 were you underaged then? 12:03 kappa 12:03 FINALLY 12:03 YOU ADD A KAPPA 12:03 that time yeah 12:03 TO MY STRIKETHROUGH 12:03 Jesus 12:03 finally 12:03 you get a joke 12:03 ill be fourteen this year yaya 12:03 I'll be 14 next year :P 12:03 eeyup, knew you'd be all like "OH GREI FINALLY *blah blah*" 12:03 I'll be 15 this year, hah 12:03 kool 12:03 oh 12:04 i thought ur much older 12:04 lol 12:04 nah 12:04 I turned 13 this year 12:04 also yes that's right, i was underaged when i joined lolt 12:04 *lolz 12:04 i wasnt 12:04 g4u 12:04 i'm a time traveller Kappa 12:04 g4u x2 12:04 also ill be 8th grade this year yayaya 12:05 i was also ua when i joined 12:05 Same 12:05 @CR 12:05 i'll be potato this year kappa 12:05 @"Also ill be 8th grade this year yayaya" 12:05 i'll be harvested Kappa 12:05 goodbye freshman year 12:05 you've done bad 12:06 I just turned 7th Grade this year 12:06 * Foxtail Firepaw Flames feels good to be older than DJ 12:06 arent u 13 too lol 12:06 oh right 12:07 he turned 14 12:07 this June 23rd 12:07 hey 12:07 Lol 12:07 MSP 12:07 *TEP 12:07 Tried to prove I was UA. 12:07 He got both my month and year 12:07 wrong 12:08 Hey DJ how did you make https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3uk7cyfnakc 12:08 Am I the youngest? 12:08 I'm 13. 12:08 i have the sam as zje birthdate 12:08 i have the same birthdate as zj* 12:09 With the powers of editing skillz @Jelo 12:09 12:09 I mean seriously, how old are all of you? 12:10 GGG, look up 12:10 I'm in high school, and I'm 13, 12:10 GGG? 12:10 *GGD 12:11 I think it's high school, or just seventh grade and beyond. And haha. 12:12 . 12:13 rip chat 12:13 time for random topics 12:13 oh god, lag has me 12:13 anyway 12:14 --random question/topic-- anybody here have a wii u? 12:14 Hi 12:14 hi 12:14 they suck 12:14 what suck 12:14 I tinkhe means wii u 12:15 kk 12:15 My brother has a classmate who came from San Francisco, California 12:15 he lives literally right next to me 12:15 My baby cousin is here :D 12:15 n 12:15 CRAP he has the american accent! 12:16 Nice. 12:17 seriously 12:17 Yeeees,,? 12:17 he can't even speak Filipino 12:17 gg 12:17 He's a Filipino though, just American-born 12:17 since apparently there is pvzh pr0n according to IMCR8Z, who keeps mentioning these disturbing CornHub titles 12:17 uhhhh 12:17 FFF where did that come from 12:17 oh, nvm 12:17 shouldn't be suprised 12:18 He keeps 12:18 referencing them, 12:18 on PvZ Wiki chat 12:18 * ThatMinecrafterDJ tried to do the American Accent 12:18 but 12:18 * ThatMinecrafterDJ failed 12:19 God 12:19 My accent is a bum 12:19 lol 12:20 http://prntscr.com/c2nu1d hmmm 12:20 My peashooer glitched out 12:21 lol 12:21 I have never played PvZH 12:21 oh hey we get to see the lawn 12:21 What do you mean? 12:22 @CR 12:22 the lawn behind the plants 12:22 oh 12:22 cool 12:24 I have a classmate who is multi-racial 12:24 Let me see here, 12:24 CR 12:24 American, Spanish, IDK 12:24 I can get 12:24 a trick to glitch 12:25 or something 12:25 so I can get youa view 12:25 and Asian 12:25 of the lawn 12:25 without those pesters 12:25 of the icons 12:25 We call him White Asian 12:25 thats racist 12:26 :p 12:26 :P 12:27 Holy Cow! 12:27 I forgot to do my homework again! 12:27 Justice http://prntscr.com/c2nwhw Kappa 12:27 @CR 12:28 brb 12:28 Ju1 12:30 mm. 12:30 http://prntscr.com/c2nwhw 12:31 THE SOUL OF JUSTICE Kappa 12:31 Okay I'm done 12:33 chatded 2016 08 07